


Chastity

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP without Porn, ricest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up to their guests, who came all the way here for business, with apology in his eyes, really sorry and quite nervous. His myopic vision blurred further when he began to tear up.<br/>or: when nori and dori pimp ori out for a business deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> filled out in askbox, divided accordingly. ♥

this is for [desolationbeast](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/), who so kindly asked for an askbox fic. numbers = links to her questions answered, or see me here [♥](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/46767079896/chastity-ricest-dwalinori-thorinori)

 

[1](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/post/46764643402/1-ori-walked-into-the-living-room-eyes-downcast-he) Ori walked into the living room, eyes downcast.

He served the drinks, guests first, masters second. tray empty, he returned to his position between his masters. Hands trailed up his thighs, plucking at the laces of his stockings, caressing under his balls, tracing his chastity belt.

He sorely wanted to buck and moan, but held back, settling for a silent deep breath and suckled his bottom lip.

As usual, Nori focused on his bottom, while Dori fiddled with the tip of his trapped prick.

[2](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/post/46764709286/2-it-seemed-that-ori-wasnt-quite-as-subtle-as-he-would) It seemed that ori wasn’t quite as subtle as he would have liked; he started to emit little moans and gasps, made aware of his disturbance with Nori’s fingernails scratching the rim of his hole. Oh dear, how embarrassing; his normal nervous shifting was impeded by the hands between his thighs.

He looked up to their guests, who came all the way here for business, with apology in his eyes, really sorry and quite nervous. His myopic vision blurred further when he began to tear up.

[3](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/post/46765433075/3-at-doris-behest-and-noris-soft-nudge-ori-walked) At Dori’s behest, and Nori’s soft nudge, Ori walked towards the guests.

By way of apology, Ori would do his best to make them feel good, however they liked.

There were two sets of hands, their sheer girth quickening Ori’s breathing, so wide they were almost impossible. One finger went in; Ori shook, if it weren’t for the shape and the feel of four others in the near vicinity, he could have sworn that it was three.

The other hand rubbed around the stretched rim.

[4](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/post/46765498297/4-it-was-rubbing-and-rubbing-and-scratching-until-ori) It was rubbing and rubbing and scratching, until Ori felt the skin burn with warmth; he was sure that it was quite red there.

He reached down and lifted the modest apron, revealing to their guests’ pleasure his privates. curious huffs, and they questioningly poke and prod at the leather contraption about his waist. Every jerk, every tug tightned the restraints around his balls, causing him to whine higher, head thrown back.

They chuckled, amused, Ori smiled back, happy he could recompense them.

[5](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/post/46766822929/5-the-finger-inside-him-was-joined-by-another-now) The finger inside him was joined by another, now Ori’s body weight was supported by their arms.

The fingers dug deep, relentlessly, open palm cradling his testicles. Ori jerked and climaxed, dry but powerfully, much to their astonishment and pleasure.

When the hand retreated, Thorin hoisted him up, let Ori lean his head against his own, soothingly patting his thigh. on the other side of the room, Dwalin signed the deal, shook hands with Dori and Noti.

 

~Fin♥

**Author's Note:**

> am i dong this because i have low self-esteem, or because i am an egomaniac with a surge of power in my hands?  
> let's go with waffles. (i made some. didn't burn. :3)  
> also, i want to see more jed-centric rps. more specifically jed/adam (maybe jed/adam/another one like graham or richard oh be still my beting ♥) who's up for that? please do it for me, i can't anymore!


End file.
